Estereotipos
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: "Un tipo extraño" fue lo primero que pensé, sin saber que era la curiosidad lo que me llevaría a enamorarme de él. Así es, estoy completa y tontamente enamorada del genio Hyuuga.


Hola, aquí yo de vuelta.

Esta vez con un Nejiten. Debo confesar que al principio no era muy fan de esta pareja, pero creo que comienza a agradarme, le estoy tomando cariño, por eso pensé en hacer este fic para los y las fans, espero sea de su agrado.

**Dedicatorias:** A todos ustedes, que me leen.

**Advertencias: **Lime, leve OoC. Tenten's Voice.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Masashi-Sama.

_**Estereotipos…**_

Tiro un Kunai logrando acertar fácilmente en el blanco.

Me arrojo al pasto y exhalo exhausta, no he entrenado demasiado, pero siento un peso enorme sobre mí que me dificulta respirar. Estoy sola en el campo de entrenamiento, Lee y Gai-Sensei tienen una misión, y Neji tiene una reunión con Hiashi-Sama.

Recuerdo la cara de Neji cuando nos comento a Lee y a mi sobre esa reunión, su pose altanera y sus ojos mostrando ese orgullo tan característico de los Hyuuga. No tuvo que aclararlo, me di cuenta enseguida de los motivos de esa reunión.

Hiashi-Sama ya está en edad de elegir al nuevo líder del clan, y Hinata y Hanabi aún no están listas.

Suspiro nuevamente mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo los deseos de quebrarme a llorar, soy una Kunoichi y como tal debo acatar las reglas Shinobi, a toda hora, a cada momento.

Todavía recuerdo como si fuera hoy el día en que lo vi por primera vez, recuerdo su piel blanca brillando con el sol matutino, su pose relajada y seria, su pelo meciéndose con la suave brisa, y su mirada totalmente fría, "un tipo extraño" fue lo primero que pensé, sin saber que era la curiosidad lo que me llevaría a enamorarme de él.

Así es, estoy completa y tontamente enamorada del genio Hyuuga, del miembro del Bouke que supera a cualquier ninja de la rama principal, uno de los mejores Shinobi de Konoha y al futuro líder del clan Hyuuga.

Eso no seria ningún problema, el amor es algo bonito, que llena de alegría a cualquiera, el problema, es que es un amor no correspondido.

Me siento estúpida pensando que tal vez pude haber evitado llegar a este punto, fijarme en otra persona, pero como dice el dicho "el amor es ciego" y mi ceguera contribuyó a estrolarme contra un muro, ese muro que rodea a Neji y que nadie ha podido derrumbar aún.

Todos esperan que Neji, siendo quien es, busque una esposa a su altura, alguien como Haruno Sakura, la discípula de la Hokage, o incluso la mismísima Hinata Hyuuga, su prima. Aún sabiendo que estas ya tienen a quienes serán sus esposos.

Otros aseguran que Neji debería unirse a ANBU, y por tanto, no tener esposa a quien dejar viuda.

¿Qué dice Neji sobre esto? Él finge no escuchar habladurías, se esconde tras su muro alegando que el amor es inútil y que es solo un impedimento estúpido para ser fuerte.

La regla 25 lo ampara y Neji siempre sigue las reglas.

El gran Hyuuga presume sobre lo que le ha enseñado Naruto, sobre el destino que intenta forjarse, iluso, aun está atado a ese destino irreal que todos quieren formarle.

Neji, independiente, egocéntrico y soberbio, solo hace lo que la gente espera de él.

Creo que es imposible evitar las lágrimas que caen libres por mis mejillas, así como la llovizna que ha comenzado a mojar el césped y a mí.

Odio los estereotipos, esos que induce la gente, tratando de controlar como debemos actuar, que debemos decir. Esa es una de las razones principales por las que Neji y yo no podemos estar juntos.

Siento que en este mundo hay solo un sentimiento más fuerte que el amor que siento por Neji, el odio a todo aquel que intenta separarlo de mí.

No tengo la oportunidad de saber si en otras circunstancias, pudo haber existido una oportunidad de ser feliz con él, no se si lo sabré.

Neji me ve como alguien débil, un simple entretenimiento a la hora de entrenar, lo sé, sé que no soy tan fuerte como él, que no tengo barrera de sangre ni un poder extraordinario, sé que soy una chica, sé que no soy la más hermosa ni la más educada, sé que no soy perfecta.

Ese es el problema mayor, porque un genio perfecto como él, merece perfección, esa que yo no poseo.

No se a ciencia cierta si Neji esta de acuerdo con lo que la gente espera de él, pero se que acata las reglas de la sociedad como si fueran las reglas auto-impuestas de Lee y Gai-Sensei.

Neji quiere demostrar que puede alcanzar las expectativas de la gente, sacrificando incluso las propias.

Él esta solo, lo sé, puedo sentirlo en esa sonrisa fugitiva que aparece de vez en cuando, cuando Lee lo invita pelear y él alega que es un oponente débil, cuando Gai-Sensei y Kakashi-sensei se enfrentan, incluso puedo verlo cuando me mira y suelta un comentario mordaz con respecto a nuestro entrenamiento, tratando de no sonar tan hiriente.

Ese muro no lo deja abrirse, saber diferenciar a las personas que lo quieren de las que fingen idolatrarlo.

Mis ojos se mantienen cerrados sintiendo como las finas gotas golpean mis párpados, empiezo a sentir frío.

Si tan solo pudiera confesarle mis sentimientos, pero sé que no puedo, no por miedo al rechazo, tengo miedo de hacer el muro más grande entre nosotros, creo que aún no ha llegado el momento de que él se de cuenta que no es feliz, que el reconocimiento sólo le hará sentirse más solo.

La yema de mis dedos arrugados se aferra al césped, y puedo asegurar que tengo los labios morados.

Diablos, lo amo, _lo amo tanto…_

-Tenten- su voz neutra, inconfundible, me obliga a abrir los ojos.

Los cierro inmediatamente sintiendo como las gotas mojan mi cara, me levanto lentamente, viendo su figura esbelta, mojándose bajo la lluvia.

Mi laringe era incapaz de omitir cualquier sonido, pero verlo allí, con el pelo mojado –algo que el odiaba, por cierto- y sus ojos que no me dicen nada, solo me hicieron estallar.

-¡Te odio Hyuuga Neji!- logré decir entre sollozos, logrando ver su expresión confusa- ¡Eres un imbécil! Aun no entiendo como es que te amo tanto, como es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ¡como sigo soñando que algún día me amarás como yo, que te darás cuenta de que nadie te amará nunca así como te amo yo!

Lo había dicho, ese montón de cursilerías de tele novela que eran tan difíciles de pronunciar, salieron sin ningún impedimento de mi boca y no me arrepiento de ello.

Nunca supe exactamente como fue, sólo estoy segura de que los labios de Neji me dieron tanto calor, que pronto ya no sentía mi cuerpo mojado.

Nunca nadie me había abrazado de tal forma y nunca me había aferrado tanto a la espalda de ningún hombre.

Nunca jamás me había sentido tan bien, tan llena, tan feliz.

Tanto así que sentí que me faltaba una parte de mi cuando nos separamos.

-Hiashi-Sama me ofreció ser el líder del clan- no supe identificar su tono de voz pero esa frase fue suficiente para que volviera a ponerme a llorar- le dije que no.

Mi corazón se detuvo de pronto, le tuve que mirar a los ojos para saber que no me estaba mintiendo y cuando los vi brillar de esa forma, de esa forma que no había visto en los años que lo conozco, le creí.

Sentí sus labios nuevamente sobre los míos, su piel contra la mía; sus manos acariciando mi espalda y las mías enredadas en su cabello.

Me sentí recostar sobre la hierba, sentí su aliento contra mi cuello y sus manos deshacerse de mi ropa, mientras mis manos inexpertas trataban de hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Nada importaba, ni el lugar, ni que pasaría si nos vieran, ni nadie más, era la primera vez que éramos él y yo, y a la vez uno solo.

Me besó tantas veces que terminé convenciéndome de que era real. Por fin se había dado cuenta, por fin había logrado entenderlo.

-Te amo Tenten-

De una vez por todas, el muro se había hecho añicos…

**Owari da!**

Espero les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, si les gustó tal vez piense en hacer otro, definitivamente, me gusta esta pareja.

Gracias por leer

**FugadadelPaquete**

**Editado**


End file.
